Smile More
by The digi duelist
Summary: Ikari is suddenly burdened with a daughter that he thought had never been born and she somehow ends up as a hostage with a broken leg whom is staying in an apartment with Lil' Slugger.


**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own Paranoia Agent

**A.N: This is a bit longer than usual, but I hope the readers enjoy it. I haven't gotten to writing the next chapter and some reviews with motivation or suggestions would be much appreciated.**

Toz Strivers slowly approached the small door to the Ikari home. She had recieved her real mother's will a few weeks ago that left everything in her name to her.It

bothered Toz that she did not get to meet Isai Ikari before she left to a better place, but she hoped that her mother's husband would like her. Beside of her, a worn

looking man by the name of Maniwa was trying to walk as slowly as possible towards the door. Toz wondered if he would be mean; considering the fact that the

Maniwa person was dragging himself to the door. She could no longer take the obvious sharade and marched past the man before heading straight to the door. The

girl took a single breath of air and knocked on the door three times. Slowly, the door creaked open to reveal a tan-skinned man with a short-black mop top, matching

facial hair, and a brown suit. The man opened the door further to reveal a slowly backing away Maniwa. "What's with the kid?" The man asked Maniwa. "S-she, S-she's

your daughter." Explained Maniwa as he fiddled with his grey suit and green tie. "My what?!" Spat the black haired man. "Your daughter," repeated Maniwa as he

slicked his hand through his white hair. "That's not possible! My wife miscarried! The doctor said her body wasn't strong enough to labor!" Cried the man as he clutched

at his hair. "My mother, Isaie, had me and then gave me up for adoption because of a reason that I really don't care about. The lawyers in charge of the will think that

she was probably pregnant from an affair and didn't want to shame your good name as a detective." Explained Toz. "Come in," offered the black haired man before

rushing both Maniwa and Toz to a little table nearby. Suddenly, Toz had an overbearing jolt followed by a vision of the past; she had the gift of hindsight.

_A woman with dark hair sat at a tiny table. Near the table, a boy with pearly white teeth grinned evily at the woman. The elderly lady seemed to be explaining something to the_

_boy and he seemed to be sruggling with wether or not to put an oddly bent golden bat beside him or keep it in his hand. The lady said something and suddenly the boy's smile _

_enlarged; it seemed almost unhuman._

The elderly lady and the boy vanished from Toz's vision and she slowly looked around the room. "It's the same one," muttered Toz to herself. The other men didn't

seem to hear her and she was just fine with not revealing her secret. "Everything belongs to Toz," said Maniwa. "On her eighteenth birthday, Toz will legally own the

house and everything else in your wife's name. That includes a large amount of money she had distributed in a bank shortly before she died. However, your wife did

leave you a letter that, according to the will, may be read by you alone. Toz must not know a thing in the letter until she comes of age." Explained Maniwa before

quickly stalking out the door. The black haired man looked down to read the letter.

Ikari;

My dear husband,

I didn't want to shame your name because of an affair. By now, you've probably noticed our daughter looks nothing like you. Her lime green eyes are a dead give away.

The doctor and I cooked up this story when I found out he was the father. Both his name and yours would have been ruined if I had kept her. Twelve years later, he 

died and left me all his money. I have kept it in a bank since those few months ago when he passed. I only slept with him to pay less for my medical care. The girl is not

to know any of this until her eighteenth birthday; although, if she's anything like you, she probably already snooped this letter and read it. Please take care of her as if 

she was really yours.

Isaie.

Ikari read the letter twice more before finally drinking in what was happening. "The money I inherit must have been from the doctor she mentioned in the letter."

Muttered Toz. "I have a daughter!" Ikari said suddenly before gripping the purple haired twelve year old's hand and shaking it uncontrollably. "I undrerstand that

you're happy, but may I have my hand back?" Toz asked quietly. "I'm sorry, it's just that I've been through alot and I didn't think I would ever get to be a father after

my wife supposedly miscarried." Explained Ikari. "You're not my real father," Toz said coldly. "That's true," sighed Ikari before calming himself back into his normal state

of mind. Suddenly, Toz had another vision of the past.

_A short-old lady sat on a clothed floor surrounded by small mounds of junk. A brown haired man that looked like a less worn out Maniwa sat beside Ikari; Both were facing the _

_elderly woman. __The young Maniwa seemed to be patiently waiting for a response about something and Ikari seemed to be getting angry while waiting for the response. Ikari put_

_on his calming face before suddenly shouting something to the elderly woman._

After a moment, Toz lost sight of her vision and looked around to see the same room she had been sitting in the entire time. "I think I'll go for a walk," said Toz before

picking up her orange duffle bag and then heading out into the night. "That man was my mother's husband," sighed Toz after walking for a long while. Suddenly, Toz

heard the rolling of wheels and the screetching of metal. She turned around in time to see an oddly dressed boy skate past her. The boy had a dark green hoodie and

a black shirt along with olvive green shorts as well as a pair of skates and knee-pads that matched the color of his golden bent bat. Toz knew his eyes were golden as

well; one of them had been peering at something ahead of the boy. The girl supposed it must of been hard to see with the red hat covering his brown hair and most of

his face. Now that Toz thought about it, he looked like the boy from her vision. She turned around again, only to see that the boy was heading straight for a short

chubby boy wearing a shirt that had green stripes and kacki shorts. "Look out kid!" She shouted before double-timing it to the kid and pushing him out of the way

before she felt something heavy crash down on her leg. "That hurt," whimpered Toz as she watched the kid run off in fear of the other boy. "I'm sorry," said the oddly

dressed kid as he held out his hand for Toz. She happily used it to hoist herself off the ground, but her leg doubled over in pain and she fell back to the pavement. "I

think it's broken," explained Toz. "I'll help," said the boy as he hoisted her up and leaned Toz's arm on his shoulder. "I'm L.S" said the boy. "What does L.S stand for?"

Toz asked as she clutched her leg with her free hand. "Something bad," said the boy. "Tell me anyway," argued Toz. "Rest first," said the boy before pointing to an

empty apartment room in an abandoned complex near them. "Do you live there?" Asked Toz. "I do," the boy answered. "I'm not supposed to stay with strangers." Said

Toz. "Too bad," said the boy as he force dragged her to the apartment. "Why do I have to stay with you?" Asked Toz as she tried to get her limping self free of the

boy's grip. "You're kidnapped," explained the boy. "I don't want to be kidnapped!" Argued Toz. "Too bad!" Spat the boy. "Heal here," he continued as he dragged her

to the door and shut it behind him.

Toz looked around for a moment to see a small kitchen in front of her with a little bed and sofa nearby. "Well, it's here or with Mr. Ikari." Sighed Toz. "Mr. Ikari?!" Spat

the boy. "Do you know him?" Toz asked before dragging herself to the sofa. "Old acqaintance," explained the boy before picking Toz up off of the sofa and practically

throwing her on the bed. For a moment Toz became frightened, but the boy just took a seat on the sofa. "Sleep now," he ordered Toz before dozing off himself. The

girl tried to get up out of the bed in order to sneak out of the apartment, but the boy simply woke up and tucked Toz under the covers. "Sleep," ordered the boy.

"Okay," sighed Toz as she gave up and dozed off.

In the morning, Toz woke up to the sound of bacon sizzling over a stove. "Hungry today?" The boy asked. Toz nodded and tried to get out of the bed, but the boy

quickly brought her an already made plate of bacon while she was still in the bed. "Your leg, don't walk on it." said the boy. "That's the first time that I've heard you say

more than two words." Said Toz. "What's your name?" The boy asked. "I'm Toz. What's yours?" The girl asked. "It's Lil' Slugger," said the boy. "I like L.S better," said

Toz. "Me too," the boy agreed. "Are you new in Japan?" Lil' Slugger asked when he noticed the girl's unfrightened expression. "I was born here, but I was raised in an

orphanage near the border of Mexico." Toz explained. "I'm glad you don't know what I do," said Lil' Slugger randomly. "I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that

somehow I intervened with your job last night." Said Toz indifferently. "I attack the emotionally cornered," explained Lil' Slugger as if he was proud of himself. "I can

see the past happenings of other people's lives," explained Toz. "Live with me," suddenly said Lil' Slugger. "What?!" Spat Toz. "I knew Chief Ikari! I don't want anyone

I know near him!" Said Lil' Slugger stubbornly. "It gets a bit lonely around here too," he admitted. "Look, I just want to go home." Toz said sadly. "This is your home

now!" Spat Lil' Slugger. "No it's not!" Argued Toz. "I'm kidnapping you," stubbornly said Lil' Slugger as he crossed his arms and stared at Toz with a dangerous glint in

his eyes. "I'll destroy this if you leave," said Lil' Slugger as he produced a picture of Toz's two best friends from the orphange. "But that's the only picture I have of my

friends." Said Toz as she jumped out of the bed and immediately crashed to the floor. "At least stay until your leg is better," offered Lil' Slugger. "I want my picture

back!" Said Toz stubbornly as she crawled back into the bed. "Good girl," said Lil' Slugger as he gave her the picture and planted himself onto the sofa. "I'm not

bothering anyone except you today." Explained Lil' Slugger. "It's my fault your hurt and my responsibility to get you well again." He continued. "That must be why you

didn't take me to the hospital." Said Toz. "Hai," answered Lil' Slugger.

The boy secretly glanced at Toz; after she had fallen asleep out of boredom. "What causes a person to willingly endanger themselves for a stranger's safety?" He

asked himself as his eyes traced over the lump of cover that hid her broken leg. "I need a medical care book," he sighed sadly. "She's Isai's daughter," said Lil' Slugger;

who knew all along. It had been one of the reasons the doctor had felt emotionally cornered; and one of the reasons he kidnapped her.

_A man in a long white coat slowly backed into a corner of an alley. "Please, don't do this!" He begged Lil' Slugger as the boy raised his bat into the air. "Why not?" He asked with_

_an evil grin already plastered on his face. "I have a newborn daughter! Let me live and I'll promise her to you when I die of a different cause." Begged the man. "Sounds_

_interesting," said Lil' Slugger as he lowered his bat and thought about his choices; take the daughter or kill the man. "If I don't get your daughter after you have passed, I will _

_take someone from you family in her place," threatened Lil' Slugger as he skated off. _

Lil' Slugger sighed after the memory had flooded his mind. He had whom he was promised sleeping in his bed; but he was willing to let her go when her leg healed. Lil'

Slugger wanted whom he was promised, but knew a human couldn't be owned or given to someone. In the end, it was Toz's decision to stay or not. Suddenly, he had

an urge to just bandage Toz's leg. After collecting some bandages from a cabinet under the kitchen sink, Lil' Slugger pulled off the part of cover that had been hiding

Toz's broken leg. "Is my leg healed yet?" Toz asked tiredly as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "No," whispered Lil' Slugger. "Does it hurt too much?" Lil' Slugger

asked worriedly as he smoothed over the bandage on her leg with one hand and kept it still with the other. "It's just hard to walk on," answered Toz. "Would leaving

me hurt you?" Lil' Slugger asked sadly. "It would hurt a little," admitted Toz. "Then again, you did brake my leg!" She continued before lightly chuckling and trying to

hide it by covering her mouth with her hand. "Don't hide happiness," said Lil' Slugger as he flashed Toz a grinning smilebo. "What's with the evil smile?" Toz asked after

she stopped laughing. " I want something," said Lil' Slugger as his grin grew wider. "What is it that you want? Maby I can help get it." Toz replied happily. "I want to

know if your'e ticklish!" Shouted Lil' Slugger before tickling Toz on her stomach, arms, and neck. The real thing he wanted was to see Toz smile again, but he wasn't

about to tell her that.

After a while, both Toz and her new friend calmed down and sat in silence. "It's quiet," Toz sighed. "I'd turn on some music and dance around, but there's no stereo

here and my leg is broken."She continued. "I'll get a radio and dance with you when your leg is better." Promised Lil' Slugger. "That sounds like fun," admitted Toz as

she flashed Lil' Slugger a smile. "Smile more,"whispered Lil' Slugger. "I don't see you smile much." He explained to Toz. "At least I don't smile too much," said Toz as she

pointed to the grin plastered on her friend's face. "checkmate," he said before yawning. "I'll have to find someone to help mend the leg tommorow." Said Lil' Slugger as

his smile vanished. "I don't want the person taking you away from me until it's healed," he continued. "I may have to threaten him," he warned Toz. "I don't like

doctors," admitted Toz. "Good night Lil' Slugger-chan." Yawned Toz before tucking herself under the covers and drifting to sleep. "Good night Toz-chan." Said Lil'

Slugger as he smoothed out her blanket and lifted her head a bit higher on the pillow. "Strange girl," said Lil' Slugger before putting on his skates and heading out the

door to find someone with medical knowledge.

Two hours passed, and Lil' Slugger finally found an emotionally cornered person with medical knowledge. It was a french boy with a grey cap that was placed

backwards, blonde hair resembling Lil' Slugger's style, sunglasses partially covering his green eyes, pale skin, a simple black shirt and pair of pants, and worn out

looking black sneakers with white laces. Beside of the boy was a dropped book about the medical care of broken bones. "Hello there," greeted Lil' Slugger as he raised

his bat and smiled. "What do you want?!" Cried the emotionally cornered boy. "Help," answered Lil' Slugger as he lowered hs bat. "Help with what?" The boy asked

curiously. "broken legs," answered Lil' Slugger. "Who has a broken leg?" Asked the boy. "My friend," answered Lil' Slugger before taking the boy by his shirt collar and

dragging him to his apartment.

Lil' Slugger opened the door to reveal Toz's sleeping form in the bed and the rest of his home. "small place," observed the boy. "It's peaceful," said Lil' Slugger before

immediately removing his skates and taking the seat of the sofa that was nearest to Toz. "Help is here," he whispered to Toz's sleeping form. "She's pretty," said the

boy as he looked at Toz. "She is," agreed Lil' Slugger. "Here," he said as he handed the boy a pillow from the bed. "I'm Lil' Slugger," he contnued. "I'm Zaine," said the

boy as he took the pillow. "What's all the noise for?" Toz tiredly asked as she lifted her upper body up and rubbed her eyes. "I found someone who can help mend

your leg," softly explained Lil' Slugger as he lightly pushed her back down and pulled the covers over the parts of her body not hidden by the blanket. "How come you

talk that much to her, and only say two words at a time to me?" Zaine asked curiously once she was asleep. "You're competition," exlplained Lil' Slugger. "I get it now!

You think I might take your place in her heart!" Observed Zaine. "As if you could," scoffed Lil' Slugger; who didn't care if he said more than two words to Zidaine at the

moment. "Why would she care about a guy that hits people on the head for a living?" Zaine asked Lil' Slugger. "She knows the real me! That's why!" Blurted Lil'

Slugger. "Wow, she must mean alot to you." Said Zaine. "She's my friend," admitted Lil' Slugger. "Don't worry _ami_! I won't take your place in her heart." Explained

Zaine. "Good," said Lil' Slugger before dozing off on his side of the sofa. After a while, Zaine also fell asleep on the sofa.

Toz woke up again to the sound of sizzling bacon and the sight of Lil' Slugger in the kitchen. Her friend saw her awakened form and rushed to her with an already

made plate of food; just like he had the day before. "Good morning," said Lil' Slugger. "Good morning," greeted Zaine; whom was sitting on the sofa with a plate of

bacon. "The french kid, Zaine, said that your leg seemed to be well taken care of. It was bandaged right and it was a good call to make you rest while it's healing."

Explained Lil' Slugger. "It just needs time to recooperate," explained Zaine. "That's good to hear," admitted Toz before flashing Zaine a smile. Zaine returned the smile

and Lil' Slugger jealously scowled at Zaine. "The leg will heal faster if we both help Toz," explained Zaine. "_Ami_,is it that you're jealous of me?" Zaine asked when he

saw Lil' Slugger's scowl still plastered to his face. "No!" Lied Lil' Slugger; whom wanted Toz to smile just for him. "He should at least have to work for it," whispered Lil'

Slugger to himself. "You shouldn't lie to Zaine! As soon as I smiled, you became angry. Just admitt that your jealous because someone else can make me smile!" Said

Toz as a frown replaced her smile. "Toz," sighed Lil' Slugger before taking her in his arms and hugging her. "I'm sorry," he said to his friend before hugging her closer to

him. "Well, your'e the first person to be jealous of me! All I'm saying is that I'll step off. But she doesn't have to have only one friend. If it's alright with the two of you,

I'd like to be a friend to both of you." Said Zaine. "That's fine with me," said Toz as Lil' Slugger let go of her. "Me too," he agreed with his friend.

Later that night, Lil' Slugger couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about the smell of Toz's hair and how close she was to him when they hugged. Lil' Slugger also thought

about her happy smile when he tickled her. Each end of her mouth curved upwards slightly and she would sniff the air as she smiled. He also thought about the effect

she had on him. He spoke more, evily smiled less, and made him want to throw on cologne; just in case she smiled again and smelled him while she sniffed the air. He

wondered what kind of feeling was in the pit of his stomach every time he talked to her. "Must be a human emotion," he told himself as he stared at Toz's sleeping

form. Lil' Slugger also knew one other thing; he didn't want her to leave.

His friend woke up and tiredly glanced at him as she raised her upper body. "I guess Lil' Slugger-chan isn't tired." She said to herself as she rubbed her eyes. "I'll trade

the bed for the sofa," she offered him. "No thanks, the sofa is just as comforting." Explained Lil' Slugger. "There's no blanket," observed Toz. "Blankets are more

helpful for broken legs," argued Lil' Slugger. "They warm people too!" Toz retaliated. "checkmate," sighed Lil' Slugger. "The sofa is still my resting place until your leg is

better! That's final!" Said Lil' Slugger. "But you'll get sick if you keep sleeping without a blanket." Argued Toz. "Fine," sighed Lil' Slugger before heading to the bed and

settling himself under the covers. Toz tried to get up but Lil' Slugger had immediately fallen asleep and hugged her to his chest like a teddy bear. "Toz-chan, what does

missing someone feel like?" He asked in his sleep. "It feels like being far away from home," answered Toz before thinking about her best friends back at the orphanage

and then slowly drifting to sleep.

Lil' Slugger woke up in the middle of the night, only to realize he had his arms wrapped around Toz in a tight grip. She had a happy smile on her face and her own arms

were loosely wrapped around Lil' Slugger's stomach. He realzed that he must have grabbed her in his sleep and not let her go since then. He hoped she hadn't

overheard anything he remembered in his dream. He had woken up from a horrible nightmare.

_Lil' Slugger sat in a chair at an outdoor wedding. A handome groom that looked mildly like himself stood at the altar while awaiting his soon to be wife. The wedding march _

_began to flood the air and an elegant woman in a completely silk white dress with a veil covering her face marched towards the altar. Suddenly, the music stopped and the _

_couple waited patiently until they agreed to love eachother until one of them died. The man lifted the veil to reveal Toz's face; although it looked more like she was in her early _

_twenties. When the crowd was asked if anyone objected, Lil' Slugger tried to say something but found he couldn't speak. He looked around for his bat but it was in the grooms _

_hand. Lil' Slugger watched in horror as the groom took off his hat; it was Zaine. "Are you jealous?" The groom asked Lil' Slugger. He tried to answer but he still couldn't find his _

_voice. "Zaine-sama, is this person from your side of the family?" Toz asked Zaine. "I thought he was from yours," said Zaine. "I don't know him," answered Toz._

* * *

**A.N: Now that is a long chapter! Please read and review!**


End file.
